


It's Just a Scratch

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Let's Ride 18 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2014)</p><p>The boys react to Vin's most recent injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Scratch

"It's just a scratch."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that before," Nathan griped. "Give me that arm and don't go tellin' me that it's just a scratch."

"Stop yer fussin'," Vin complained, pulling his arm out of Nathan's grasp. "I said it's just a scratch."

"I'll call 911," JD announced, whipping his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Ain't got time for that," Buck argued. "That boy's gotta get to the hospital."

"Get him in the Ram," Chris barked, "it'll be faster than waiting for an ambulance."

"Dear God, spare our brother," Josiah prayed, lifting his eyes to heaven in supplication.

"Get the door," Nathan ordered. "I'll carry him so he doesn't do any more damage to that arm."

Vin twisted away from the other man. "Hell, no; you ain't carryin' me!"

"Mr. Tanner, it would be advisable—"

"It's just a scratch," Vin interrupted. "I'm fine."

"Uh-huh, yeah, I'm sure you're fine," Nathan retorted. "The last time you said you were fine, you ended up in the hospital for ten days."

"Ambulance is on the way," JD reported. "It'll be here in a couple minutes."

"Cancel the ambulance, we're driving," Chris commanded.

"You ain't drivin', not in that state," Buck warned, "so, give me the keys."

"Lord, we ask that you clear a path for us, in the same manner you provided safe passage for the Israelites through the Red Sea…"

"Perhaps we should call ahead, have a surgeon standing by," Ezra suggested.

"It's just a scratch!" Vin shouted over the cacophony of voices. "Look!"

As six anxious men watched, Vin rolled up his sleeve.

Buck raised his hands in disbelief. "Well, hell, boy, what're you doin', makin' such a fuss over a little scratch?"

"That's it?" JD asked in disgust.

Chris glared. "What were you thinking, getting us all riled up like that?"

"Father above, forgive our brother…" Josiah intoned.

"Mr. Tanner, I'm appalled—"

"Shut up, Ezra."

Nathan grabbed Vin's arm. "How did that happen? Did you use soap and water? Antibiotic cream? You know very well that even the smallest wound can get infected. You wanna lose that arm?"

~end~


End file.
